falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Zeta
s sections and connections in between. |part of =Outer Space |connects to =Alien homing beacon |leaders =Alien captain Lone Wanderer (2278) |map marker image = |factions =Aliens |quests =Not of This World Among the Stars This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough... |sections =Biological research Bridge Cargo hold Cryo lab Cryo storage Death Ray control Death Ray hub Decompression chamber Engine room Engineering core Experimentation lab Hangar Holding cells Living quarters Maintenance level Observation deck Research lab Robot assembly Space walk Steamworks Waste disposal Weapons lab }} Zeta is one of two known alien motherships orbiting Earth in 2277. It has been observing the planet for over 600 years.Toshiro Kago was abducted sometime during the Tokugawa shogunate, starting in March 24, 1603, since mon (crests) were only authorized for all classes from that date. Background Layout Notes * According to the description of the amplified alien blaster in Fallout Shelter, a weapon of its power is usually reserved for a Zetan cruiser. This refers to Fallout 3 and Fallout 4, where the aliens are identified as Zetans. * After This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough..., only Bridge, engineering core, steamworks and holding cells can be entered. The other doors will be marked as "inaccessible". * It seems that the alien captain of the ship or some other ranking alien can broadcast itself throughout the ship as a hologram. * Companions will not follow the Lone Wanderer onto the ship even after beating the last quest. However, contrary to the previous add-ons, followers will wait next to the homing beacon upon boarding, with the exception being Dogmeat, as he returns to Vault 101. * Many of the chairs on the ship throw off a spray of blood when struck with a melee weapon. Unlike the aliens, the chairs bleed red. * When wearing the spacesuit, the left sleeve has been replaced by the Lone Wanderer's Pip-Boy, with its trademark fingertip-less glove. This glove remains fingerless when the depressurization chamber is depressurized, even though this would cause considerable pain and swelling in real life. * Taking the spacesuit off during the space walk results in the Lone Wanderer's head exploding. * If Initiate Pek was saved at Falls Church, Paladin Hoss, the unnamed Paladin, and Pek may randomly appear somewhere on the ship. They will not aid the Lone Wanderer but try and reach the bridge to get back to Earth. * On one of the captive recordings (subtitles are needed to see what it says, as only the alien audio plays) one of the captives, who is a high ranking officer, can be heard talking about how he has the codes for a part of the U.S.'s ICBM arsenalAlien captive recorded log 17 hinting that the aliens launched the United States' missiles at China. However, it's equally likely that the officer was merely offering the most sensitive information at his disposal believing it's what the aliens wanted, as the ability to clearly communicate specific questions to humans seems to elude the Aliens in many recordings. Appearances Zeta appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Gallery AlienExplosion.jpg|Exploding alien enemies References Category:Mothership Zeta locations Category:Mothership Zeta vehicles Category:Alien vehicles Category:Satellites and spacecraft de:Zeta es:Zeta fr:Zeta lt:Motininis laivas "Zeta" ru:Корабль Чужих «Дзета» uk:Корабель Чужих «Дзета»